El spa de Konoha
by Sakura-Gaara-15
Summary: La quinta Hokage decide fundar un Spa en Konoha para ganar algo de dinero, en donde trabajarán muchos de nuestros ninjas favoritos ¿Será todo un éxito o una ruina?
1. Chapter 1

El Spa de Konoha

¡Hola a todos! Estoy devuelta, perdón si tarde mucho en subir un nuevo fic, es que tenía falta de imaginación. Una amiga me daba ideas pero ninguna me gustaba. Pero por fin se me ocurrió algo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Sumary:

La quinta Hokage decide fundar un Spa en Konoha para ganar algo de dinero, en donde trabajar muchos de nuestros ninjas favoritos ¿Será todo un éxito o una ruina?

Advertencia:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen porque si no yo estaría saltando de la alegría por todos lados., solo me pertenecen dos clientes inventados por mi que ya los verán mas taarde Si eres de los malos fics te pido que no lo leas, y mires otra fic.

Puede que algunas personalidades estén en OCC. Otra cosa, en este fic Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. Y no mató a Itaachi.

-Blabla- Diálogos

"Blabla" Pensamientos

(N/A: Blabla) Aclaraciones o comentarios míos

CAP 1

En una oficina, se veía a una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, que en ese momento los tenía cerrados y parecía estar meditando algo.

Luego de unos segundos-¡Shisune, ven rápido!-

-¡¿Si Tsunade-Sama?!- Entra una muchacha de ojos azabache y también pelo oscuro. Estaba un poco nerviosa por que la rubia la había llamado mas seria de lo normal.

-Tráeme una botella de sake- Hubo una caída tipo anime de parte de Shisune

-¿Para eso me llamó?- Preguntó con una gota en la nuca

-En realidad es por otra cosa- Abrió los ojos (N/A: Todo el tiempo los tubo cerrados)

-Konoha va a quedar pobre si no hacemos nada-

-Si… la última vez que me fijé en el dinero de Konoha, había disminuido notablemente ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-"Si le digo que lo perdí en apuestas y en el sake seguro me regañará"- Pensó Tusunade mientras se le formaba una gota enorme.- Lo que pensaba hacer es… un Spa para ganar algo de dinero para Konoha-

-¿Lo dice enserio?- Pregunta Shisune

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-

-…-

-Bien, ¡Ahora tráeme mi sake!- Gritó la rubia

-¡Hai!- Sale como un rayo del cuarto y se lo trae

Unos cuantos minutos después entraron Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

-¡¿Vieja por qué nos has llamado, tenemos una nueva misión?!- Naruto

-¡No me digas vieja!- Y el rubio de ojos azules queda estampado en una pared- Si, todos ustedes tienen una nueva misión-

-Qué problemático- Dijo Shikamaru "El chico problemas"

-¿Pe… pero por… por qué s… somos tantos?- Pregunta Hinata

-¿Es muy peligrosa la misión?- Neji

-¡No importa si es muy peligrosa, el poder de la juventud siempre vence!- Grita Lee con un pulgar en alto y su típica pose.

-En realidad… van…- Decía despacio y cortado la Hokage todos la miraban con curiosidad- A trabajar… en el nuevo Spa de Konoha- Finalizó

A unos se le hizo una gota a otros una vena en la sien u otros hacían la típica caída.

-¿¡Para eso nos llamaste vie… digo Tsunade!?-se quejó Naruto

-¿Seguro que no se paso con el sake Tusunade –Sama?- Pregunta una pelirrosa

La oji-miel se puso mas seria- No, Konoha está perdiendo el dinero y necesitamos conseguir-Para un poco- El local ya está terminado- y señala por la ventana hacia el Spa-

Todos miran por la ventana- ¿Y desde cuando esta eso?- Pregunta Ino, porque nunca nadie lo vio.

-"Si parece que hubiese salido de la nada"- Pensó Sasuke

-Ahora que lo pienso, ni yo se n.n- Dijo un poco nerviosa, pero nadie lo notó

-¬¬U- Todos

-Bueno, no hablemos mas mañana empiezan-

Todos los ninjas y kunoichis se fueron a sus casas a descansar, porque sabían que mñana sería un día muyyy largo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Ya estaban todos en sus puestos para recibir a algún cliente, Lee era el recepcionista, Chouji y Naruto cocinaban, Sasuke y Shikamaru eran los meseros, Hinata limpiaba, Sakura era la que daba los masajes junto a Tenten y Neji era como un tipo de guía pero también hacía otras cosas.

Pasaban horas y horas y nadie iba, mientras todos se preguntaban ¿Por qué?

Entonces Shikamaru se dio cuenta, como ellos no sabían nada del spa al otro día ¡Nadie Sabría que hay uno, porque la maravillosa Hokague se había olvidado des hacer propaganda! Entonces va avisar a todos.

Ya todos enterados empezaron a pensar como podían hacer que la gente fuera, dieron folletos, hicieron shows, malabares ¡Hasta se vistieron de payasos! Pero nada.

-Nunca mas me convencerán de vestirme como un estúpido payaso- Deciá gruñon Sasuke

////Flash Back ////

-¡Mira mami un payaso!- Le gritaba un niño pequeño a su mamá y se acerca a Sasuke

-¡Haz un animal de globo!-

-Hmp- Infla un globo y le intenta dar forma pero quedó igual que cuando lo infló. Se lo da con mala gana.

-¡Esto no es un animal!- El niño se pone a llorar

-Si ¿No ves qué es una serpiente?- Dice ya cansado

-¡Mamá ese payaso no da risa y muy malo!-

La madre del niño va muy enojada y le dice -¿¡Pero usted qué se cree para tratar mal a un niño pequeño!?

-Mire señora, si no le gusta el globo que me lo dé- Y se lo saca de las maños al pequeño

La señora muy enojada le da un carterazo en la cara y a Sasuke le pareció que llevaba piedras ahí dentro porque estaba muy duro. Con la mala suerte había helado derretido en el suelo, cuando lo pisó por accidente se resbaló y había quedado todo manchado, pero ahí no termina porque una nenita se resbaló y se le cayó otro helado pero en la frente al pobre de el pelinegro, parecía que tenía un cuerno.

Todos a su alrededor se reían hasta Neji que lo acompañaba –Ahora si pareces un payaso de verdad- Se burló

////Fin del Flash Back////

Y todos regresaron a sus puestos nuevamente. Ahora todos en aquella aldea ya sabían del nuevo local.

Después de unas cuantas horas llegó una pareja.

-¡Amigos, es un milagro, llegaron clientes!- Avisó Lee

De la nada salió una musiquita y a parecieron Sakura, Tenten, Naruto acompañados por Lee y empezaron a cantar y bailar para recibir a los primeros clientes.

-Cariño… ¿Estás seguro qué este es un buen lugar para pasar algunos días- Preguntó una chica de pelo ondulado y castaño con ojos color lila que se llama Ryn.

-La verdad que estoy dudando ahora- Esta vez habló un hombre de cuerpo grande, pelo corto del color negro y ojos café llamado… (N/A: No se como llamarlo así que si son tan amables de dejarme un reviews con algún nombre para que le pueda poner)

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Lee y soy el recepcionista! ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-

-Emm…. Bueno… nosotros queríamos pasar algunas noches en este spa-

-¡¿Cuántas dettebayo?!- Preguntó Naruto muy feliz

-Ehh… unas cuatro o cinco- Contestó el hombre

-Está bien, hay el amor- Suspiraba Lee

-¿Cuánto es?- Pregunta la pareja

-Después del hospedaje les cobramos- Contesta Lee

-Ok-

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo, perdón si lo hice muy aburrido, pero creo que cada vez va ir mejorando, por favor dejen reviews así puedo continuar la historia.

Chau, mucha suerte.


	2. Chapter 2

El Spa de Konoha

¡Hola a todos! Estoy devuelta, le quiero dar las gracias a tigresitaX3 por darme una idea para el fic.

Sumary:

La quinta Hokage decide fundar un Spa en Konoha para ganar algo de dinero, en donde trabajar muchos de nuestros ninjas favoritos ¿Será todo un éxito o una ruina?

Advertencia:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen porque si no yo estaría saltando de la alegría por todos lados., solo me pertenecen dos clientes inventados por mi que ya los verán mas taarde Si eres de los malos fics te pido que no lo leas, y mires otra fic.

Puede que algunas personalidades estén en OCC. Otra cosa, en este fic Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. Y no mató a Itaachi.

-Blabla- Diálogos

"Blabla" Pensamientos

(N/A: Blabla) Aclaraciones o comentarios míos

LEER ESTO, IMPORTANTE: Voy a hacer unos cambios

Lee va a seguir siendo recepcionista, Chouji sigue cocinando pero en vez de con Naruto va a cocinar con Kiba. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Shino van a ser meseros, Hinata e Ino limpiaban, Sakura y Tenten hacían lo mismo que en capi anterior y Neji y Naruto daban los horarios de las actividades y o guiaban a los clientes.

CAP 2

En eso aparece Neji de anda saber donde y con Naruto los guía por todos los lugares del Spa.

-¡Es muy profesional este lugar dettebayo!- Gritaba Naruto por todos lados.

-Aquí es su habitación- Dise Neji tan frío como siempre

-Esta bien- Dice Ryn y entra con su amor.

Ya adentro -¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea venir aquí?- Pregunta la chica

-Bueno, en realidad no se… era el único lugar disponible-

-No me da buena pinta ese guía de ojos aperlados- Piensa un poco-¿Y si entra a la noche y nos asesina?-

-No seas tonta- Tranquiliza

Al instante se corta la luz

-¡No veo nada!- Grita Ryn

-Tranquila estoy aquí- Kyo (N/A:Se va a llamar así porque no se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre =P) Al ratito se empieza a abrir la puerta y se ve una sombra de una persona que parece tener un cuchillo en la mano.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Grita Ryo como una niña

Vuelve la luz -¿¡Señora esta bien!?¡La oí gritar!- Naruto, pero lo que tiene en la mano no es un cuchillo es una linterna.

-Yo no grité- Ryn

-…- Se quedó mirando a Kyo con sorpresa- Les venía a decir que vallan a Cenar ¡Dettebayo!-

La pareja fue y se sentó en una masa.

-Mesero- Llamó el hombre a lo que los atendió Shino porque Shikamaru estaba durmiendo por ahí y Sasuke mirando televisión (N/A: Que vagos XD)

-¿Que les traigo?- Pregunta

-Em… y…yo quie…quiero un pollo y una coca-cola- Dice nerviosa la chica, ese chico si que le daba miedo.

-Yo también quiero una coca y ramen.-

Shino va a la cocina y le dice a Kiba y a Chouji lo que tienen que preparar

-¡Chouji no te comas la comida de los clientes!- Regañaba Kiba

-Es que se ve muy deliciosa- Se excusa

-¡Pero se la tenemos que llevar a los clientes!-

-Huy esta bien, que mal genio que tienes-

Shino les lleva la comida o "lo que queda" pero algunos de los insectos de Shino se metieron.

-Aquí tienen-

Los clientes miraron que tenían la "mitad" de la comida, pero pensaron que la preparaban así, pero antes de dar un primer bocado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡UN INSECTO!-

-Ups- Shino- Yo se los saco- Y todos los insectos volvieron al de lentes- Ya está-

-Creo que ya se me fue el hambre- Kyo

-Si a mi también- Ryn

-Mejor esperemos hasta mañana- La pareja dijo al mismo tiempo y se van a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en la habitación y preparada por ellos mismos, porque tenían miedo de que esta vez la comida se moviera.

EN LA RECEPCIÓN

Ese día era un día horrible estaba nublado, llovían y para colmo había truenos y rayos.

Lee como siempre estaba esperando a alguien quien viniera.

Entonces las luces empiezan a titilar y entra una persona.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CLIENTES

-Amor voy a llamar a alguien para que limpie un poco la habitación- Hablo la peli-castaña

-Ok-

Agarra el teléfono y marca el número de servicios del Spa- ¿Hola? ¿Podrían mandar a alguien al cuarto 39 para que venga a limpiar?-

-_Si señorita, espere un segundo- _Dijo la vos de Shikamaru-_¡Hinata, Ino, los problemáticos de los clientes quieren que vallan!_- baja el tono- _Ahora van_- Cuelga el teléfono.

-O.o Que bien que tratan a sus clientes aquí- Dice con sarcasmo la chica

Unas cuantas "Horas" y Hinata e Ino ya estaban ahí y empezaron a limpiar, mas bien Hinata limpiaba y Ino se limaba las uñas.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Pero no tendría que ayudar a limpiar?- Pregunta lo mas amable posible Kyo.

-Si no le gusta como limpiamos, desde un principio no nos tendría que haber llamado- contesta Ino

Al hombre se le estaba haciendo una vena en la sien

-Ya… ya eh ter… terminado- Hinata- Nos…s reti….ramos- Y se la lleva a Ino a rastras antes que dijera algo indebido.

EN LA RECEPCIÓN

-Pero… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Pregunta Lee muy nervioso y algo asustado.


	3. Chapter 3

El Spa de Konoha

¡Hola a todos! Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, me encantaron.

Sumary:

La quinta Hokage decide fundar un Spa en Konoha para ganar algo de dinero, en donde trabajar muchos de nuestros ninjas favoritos ¿Será todo un éxito o una ruina?

Advertencia:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen porque si no yo estaría saltando de la alegría por todos lados., solo me pertenecen dos clientes inventados por mi que ya los verán mas taarde Si eres de los malos fics te pido que no lo leas, y mires otro fic.

Puede que algunas personalidades estén en OCC. Otra cosa, en este fic Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha. Y no mató a Itachi.

-Blabla- Diálogos

"Blabla" Pensamientos

(N/A: Blabla) Aclaraciones o comentarios míos

CAP 3

EN LA RECEPCIÓN

-Pero… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Pregunta Lee muy nervioso y algo asustado.

-…- No obtuvo respuesta alguna

-¿Qué pasa Lee que estás dando esos gritos?- Pregunta Sasuke que recién entraba. Al ver a la persona que estaba delante se puso en posición de ataque, entre dientes y con rencor dijo el nombre de la persona- Itachi…-

-No vengo a pelear o a destruir a Konoha si eso piensan- Dice el pelinegro mayor- Ahora soy parte de la villa, ya hablé con la Hokague y le expliqué todo-

-¡¿Y cómo sabemos que eso es verdad?! – Grita Sasuke se abalanza con un chidori a Itachi, pero este lo hace desvanecer como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

-Ahora soy un ninja de Konoha – Explica con voz fría

Los dos jóvenes miraron que en su frente traía una banda de La Villa de la Hoja y no estaba tachada, era nueva. Lo que daba a entender que era cierto lo que decía.

-"es muy raro que la quinta lo haya dejado volver así nomás" ¿Y así de fácil te dejó volver?- Pregunta Lee

En el instante entra Shisune avisando que todos incluido Itachi debían ir a su despacho.

En EL DESPACHO DE LA HOKAGUE

-Ya se que les parece muy raro que Itachi Uchiha este aquí, pero ahora en adelante será ninja de Konoha pero estará vigilado por ustedes. Pero como trabajan en el Spa, él los ayudará con todo lo que tienen que hacer- Explica Tsunade.

-¡Pero yo tengo que cumplir mi venganza!- Se queja Sasuke

-No aquí nadie lo va a matar- Levanta un poco la vos la quinta

-Hai!- Respondieron todos, pero algunos con mala gana. Todo los ninjas y kunoichis vuelven a su labor en el Spa.

YA EN EL SPA

-¿Que le asignaremos?- Pregunta Tenten refiriéndose a Itachi

-Mm… por ahora será guía como Naruto y yo- Dice Neji

-¡¿Por qué con nosotros dettebayo?!- Protestaba Naruto

-Porque si-

-¡Tú no eres el jefe!- Naruto

-Y que ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?- Pregunta Itachi

-¡No te metas!- Le gritan los dos al mismo tiempo

-Por lo menos están de acuerdo en algo- Decía Sakura con una gota en la sien.

Cuando por fin terminaron su pelea, Neji salió ganando el Uchiha mayor sería guía.

En aquel momento suena el teléfono de la recepción y Lee atiende.

-Hola, habla con el mejor Spa de Konoha- Contesta el telefono, muy entusiasmado. (N/A: Es el mejor Spa de Konoha, porque es el único XD.)

-_Si soy un inspector de ese tipo de locales y los visitaré y evaluaré_- Se escucha una vos a través del teléfono y que cuelga.

-¡CHICOS, UN INSPECTOR VENDRÁ MAÑANA!- Grita Lee a todo pulmón.

-Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!- Gritaban todos mientras corrían en círculos.

Itachi los ve y levanta una ceja –Hey, tranquilícense- Nadie le hacía caso- ¿¡Se pueden quedar quietos unos momentos!?- Todos estaban quietitos y calladitos como unos angelitos- Tenemos que impresionar al inspector mañana dando lo mejor de nosotros-

-Huy si como no- Se quejaba Sasuke

-No, es buena idea- Dice Neji

-¡Te apoyo dettebayo!- Naruto

-Yo… tam… también- Apoya Hinata

-Y nosotros- Habla ino

-Esta bien ¬¬- Sasuke

Todos se fueron a Descansar un rato para recibir mañana al inspector.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Se ve a un señor grande, que aparenta ser fuerte de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos celestes.

-Hola, soy el inspector Ichigo-

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, mucho gusto soy el recepcionista Lee!- Decía muy nervioso y llama a Naruto, Neji y Itachi.

-Chicos, este es el inspector Ichigo ¿Por qué no le hacen un paseo por el Spa?-

-¡Hai!- Los tres le muestran todo el lugar.

Después de su hospedaje de un día, el inspector les tiene que decir su rendimiento.

-Bueno, la he pasado bien y tienen una muy buena crítica- Dice Ichigo- Ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir-

-Un gusto tenerlo aquí- Responden todos. Se despiden mientras el sale del local.

En un asiento de ahí hay un tipo re furioso porque lo dejaron plantado, por haberle nada más brindado servicios al inspector.

-¡Es muy malo este servicio!- Grita muy enojado- ¡Como inspector les doy muy mala crítica-

-¿Pero que dice? Si el inspector era aquel sujeto que se acaba de ir- Dice Kiba

-No, están muy equivocados- Le entrega una tarjeta

Sakura lee en vos alta lo que dice –Ichigo Kurosakyo, inspector de los Spa de todo Konoha- Y mira a todos sorprendida.

-Entonces… ¿Quién era ese?- Pregunta Ino

-No se ¡Pero yo me voy!- Dice el verdadero inspector y se va sacando humo por orejas.

-Ese seguramente se hizo pasar por Ichigo, para tener un día de Spa gratis- Dedujo Itachi.

-¿A si? No me había dado cuenta- Dice con sarcasmo el menor de los hermanos.

A todos les rodeó un aura de depresión

En aquel momento sale Ryn e Kyo.

-Ya nos vamos- Dice Kyo

-¿Cuánto es?- Pregunta Ryn

Lee ya recuperado de lo que había pasado – Déjenme ver- Mira un computador que tenía- Son… $10.000-

-¡QUE! ¡Tanto por tres días y encima que tienen un servicio pésimo!- Grita Ryn

-¡No les pagaremos esa barbaridad!- Dice Kyo llevándose a Ryn de la mano y sin pagar nada.

-Otro cliente que se nos va- Dice Lee deprimido

-¡Pero hay muchos mas!- Anima Naruto

-¡Siii!- Gritan todos

-"¿O no?"- Se pregunta Naruto a si mismo.

FiN

Este el ultimo Cap ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen Reviews para que me lo digan. Y quiero darles mil gracias a los que me dejaron y también a los que me dejarán. Claro si me dejan.

Muchísima suerte.


End file.
